henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/November 2018 Schedule, Wiki awards and show updates
Before I get into the updates, I want to announce that latter this month our wiki awards will becoming back and officially happen late November and running through December like usual. We will be not including Game Shakers and just focusing on Henry Danger, I have also decided to include episodes and character for 2017 since we didn't do one last year. Stay tuned for more information. Now lets get into the updates. Oh Game Shakers what is happening? Game Shakers was supposed to air on TeenNick this Past month and didn't. Right now I am not sure what's going to happen, If Henry Danger does go on a break (witch I will go into later), maybe it could return to Nick Early 2019 along with Cousins for Life. I am not sure at this point. The first thing I want to talk about it splitting Season 4 and 5 as I know there are users who don't agree with are decision. The Decision was made to try to even out episode numbers and there not being a solid point where season 4 ends and season 5 begins. With the behind the scenes video that was released a few weeks ago, it mentioned that season five is going to have major plot driven storylines, as well being confirmed by Mike Caron, so we need to start it sooner than later. The only thing I can maybe considering bringing up again, is if we find out that Flabber Gassed is part of the major storyline for season 5 and just end Season 4 with Rubber Duck, and/or if things change with Zapit or other areas we will look at this again as well. Right now the plan is to start Season 5 with Henry's Birthday. Henry Danger has been airing episodes really well this season so far, but I have a feeling Henry Danger will be taking a break at least in the month of December, but will be interesting to see if the break goes through Early 2018 as well. I could maybe see them taking a break and have Game Shakers be the lead in for Cousins for Life. Therefor ending Game Shakers Early 2019. But I am not sure since we have had many airdates that didn't even happen. In production news Henry Danger will be celebrating their 100th episode next month, during that week, I am planning to do some fun activities on twitter and have episode challenge games, but I am still planning the details. This will also carry to when the 100th episode airs on TV in 2019. Production should go smoothly for the rest of 2018 and then taking a break for Christmas and New Years, and be back in production mid January 2019, if the break will go longer is unknown. Production should wrap Late February or Early March, Sadly by the looks of it Ella or Jace won't be celebrating his birthday on set like we originally thought. They are the only two cast members who haven't celebrated their birthday on set. Cousins for Life Starts should wrap production for their first season Mid December. Knight Squad has already started production on its second season and should wrap Early next year unless more episodes are ordered. Season 1 will end on November 10th, so Game Shakers returning in Late 2018 or 2019 is a possibility. So now here is the Schedule. Henry Danger *11/3/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#503) Henry's Birthday *11/10/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#504) Whistlin' Susie *11/17/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#413/421) Thumb War, Parts 1 & 2 *11/24/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#505) The Great Cactus Con Knight Squad *11/3/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#118) Little Knight Lies *11/10/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#119-120) End of the Knight, Parts 1 & 2 Cousins For Life *11/24/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#101) Movin' In Category:Blog posts